


Living In Sin

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-20 23:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6030328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Beth can't sleep, she ventures out of her cell for a late night snack. The snack she finds, however, comes in a different form than what she had originally anticipated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living In Sin

Beth isn't quite certain of what makes her decide to get up in the middle of the night, but she does.  
  
It's late and the cell block is quiet, save for the sound of slumbered breathing here and there along with the occasional snore. She gets up out of bed as softly as she can, not wanting to wake anyone up near her own cell. She almost turns to check on Judith before remembering that Carl has her for the night.  
  
There's a soft pitter patter of rain hitting against the roof of the prison and the blonde finds herself sighing in contentment, pleased by the serenity of the night. She slips her tattered robe—a gift from Glenn—onto her slight frame, tying it around her waist carefully. The chill of the night bites at her pale flesh and a glimpse of the impending winter flashing before her eyes causes her to shiver.  
  
Beth tiptoes quietly from her room, taking note of just how different the prison looks at night. One would probably assume it to be a frightening place, but by now it almost feels rather homelike. It's mostly dark, save for the few oil lamps casting their glows from behind the sheets of random cell doors.  
  
Turning her flashlight on, Beth decides to head for the main room, figuring that a snack might suit her well and lull her back to sleep. It's a familiar walk by this point and she moves along at a swift, careful pace. She finds herself beginning to hum quietly and smiles, biting at her lower lip to stop her from doing so in fear of waking anyone up. She takes to humming in her head, instead. They've all been working especially hard this past week in preparation for the colder weather. She would hate to wake anyone up from a well-deserved sleep.  
  
By the time Beth makes it to her destination her stomach begins to grumble and she laughs quietly in response. She knows Tyreese and Sasha had come across a large collection of canned foods recently and her mind contemplates what she's hungry for.  
  
She is just about to grab a container of canned pears when her ears pick up on something not too far off. Instinctively, her hand reaches for her pocket, grasping for the knife she had made sure to bring with her.  
  
Beth can feel her heart throbbing in her chest, the rhythm so loud it echoes in her ears. She knows how to fight off walkers, has been doing so for years by now, but this noise has struck her so off guard that she feels suddenly nervous, her hands shaking as they hold her knife. She doesn’t feel prepared.  
  
Her pears long forgotten, she slowly makes her way towards the sound. It's on the opposite side of the cell block they reside in, in an area of the prison that's open but barely ever in use. Her breathing becomes labored the closer she gets. Entering through a dark passageway with nothing more than the dim glow of her light, she finds some relief when the moon shines through the windows, better illuminating her path.  
  
By now the noise is growing louder—still soft—but louder than before. It's a mumbling of sorts, almost a grumble, and her hand tightens around the handle of the blade as she inches closer.  
  
She feels her whole body trembling from anxiety, her stomach tightening in knots, but this fear turns to confusion as she grows nearer, her ears perking up a bit more.  
  
"Just like that, yeah." Beth hears someone whispering, not distinctly, but it's apparent enough that she drops her hands to her sides.  
  
It isn't a walker, she realizes. It's a couple.  
  
Her fear is quickly replaced by amusement, wonder overtaking her. She's heard Michonne and Carol giggling in the past about couples using spare cells to 'go to town', as the older of the two had put it, but Beth hadn't paid any attention to their gossip beforehand. Now she can't help but feel interested.

Now that she knows what to listen for, it isn’t too hard at all to distinguish these sounds of moans as ones from a living, breathing human over a zombified corpse.

Much like before, her heartbeat picks up speed. Although Beth is able to realize it is for a very different reason. Palms sweaty, she wonders what she should do. Realistically she knows she should leave, let whoever is in there continue their fun, but a small part of her would prefer to stay.

It’s a horrible idea, really, and she knows that. But something within the pit of her tummy, a small, swirling sensation almost like an ache, tells her not to go.

Beth isn’t a virgin, but she’s quite the opposite of an expert at sex—two quick trysts with your boyfriend in a hayloft doesn’t impart any amount of real knowledge. The lustfulness inside of her wants to hear whoever is in there moaning; wants to know what it is they have to moan about.

Beth knows she’s hungry, but now, she’s not so certain of just what exactly it is she’s hungry for.

Against her better judgement, she finds herself slowly edging closer and closer to the cell with the noises. The moon must be on her side tonight, as its light shines bright enough that she can turn off her flashlight without any fear of total darkness surrounding her, or worse, fear of whoever is inside catching sigh of her beam of light.

Stepping closer, she breathes in and out deeply, preparing herself for what she may find. Her brain begins working without her permission, sending an influx of images that cloud her senses and cause her curiosity to increase tenfold. With so many people at the prison now, it really could be anyone in this cell, hiding from the world behind a thin sheet of tattered material. At this point, Beth figures she wouldn’t mind if it were any of them in there.

With her arousal increasing, she carefully grabs the edge of the sheet, praying that whoever is in there is too preoccupied to notice, and pushes it an inch or so to the side.

It takes a second or so for her eyes to adjust to the light created by the oil lamp inside, but when they do she can’t help but gulp softly, a puff of hot air flowing from in between her lips.

Daryl is kneeling on the floor of the cell, his mouth wrapped around Rick’s hard cock.

Anything she had been able to conjure up within her own little mind hadn’t even come close to what is splayed out before her. Rick has both hands within Daryl’s dark locks, pushing the man further onto his erection. In the dim light, Beth can see a dribble of spit as it makes its way down Daryl’s chin. He sucks on the older man as though he’s been starved of him for years.

Goosebumps arise on the young girls arms, the hairs there standing at attention while she watches slack jawed. The arousal she had begun to feel beforehand increases within the pit of her stomach, causing butterflies to tickle her gut. Rick and Daryl—two of the most powerful members of their little family. The notion that the both of them are now at each other’s mercy causes a slight gasp to pull from Beth’s lips.

It isn’t loud, but it’s loud enough.

Before she has the chance to reign herself in, to stop that little noise from crossing the sound barrier, it alerts both men of her presence. Rick turns toward the curtain, eyes wide and nervous, as Daryl releases him with a wet pop and turns for himself.

She’s too scared to run, frozen in place by some sort of unseen force, and doesn’t know what she could possibly do or say in this moment to make any of it okay.

“Beth?” Rick breathes out, chest still heaving. She thinks she can see sweat clinging to his upper brow.

“I…” The blonde doesn’t know how to respond. “I heard noises. Thought there was a walker.”

It’s partially true, she realizes. They don’t have to know that she stayed, that she was enticed by the noises. Beth tries telling herself that they will all be able to move on from this with minimal embarrassment. In fact, she’s so busy processing potential repercussions she neglects to see Daryl stand up and walk to her.

When he places a hand upon her shoulder, she jumps nearly a foot in the air. Eyes impossibly wide, there isn’t much she can do but remain at the mercy of the man before her. She never would have pegged Daryl for the type of man to truly hurt another human being, but who could possibly know for certain when it comes to a secret as big as this.

Beth flinches slightly, closing both eyes.

Whatever she is expecting never comes. Eventually she opens her left eye and then the right, looking around in confusion. Her pale face is tinged red due to her behavior and she’s never felt like more of a baby than in this very moment.

“I ain’t gonna hurt ya,” Daryl offers eventually, pulling away to give her space.

She nods slowly, swallowing thickly. “I promise I won’t ever tell anybody,” she swears up and down. “I’m sorry. Please.”

“Beth.” This time it’s Rick who speaks up. “There’s nothin’ to tell. You get that? Just two people relievin’ stress, is all.”

“Okay,” she convinces herself rather easily, nodding fervently once more. “Okay, yeah.”

Beth tries her hardest to avert her eyes from Rick’s slicked cock, still out and jutting before him. He doesn’t move to cover himself, to hide his arousal, and she feels flushed just by being in such close proximity to this naked man.

“Ain’t nothin’ wrong with relievin’ a little stress,” Daryl mumbles in reply, echoing Rick’s sentiments. “Nothin’ at all.”

“In fact,” Rick presses forth, stepping closer to place his own hand upon Beth’s shoulder. “It can be kinda healthy, you understand that?”

She nods even though no, she doesn’t understand it at all. Her mind is a jumbled mess, working fifty miles per minute as she attempts to assess the situation it seems she may have gotten herself into. Topped with the fact that Rick and Daryl are acting so calmly, she finds herself only becoming more confused.

“Look at me Beth.”

It’s Rick again, this time cupping his hand around her chin, slowly bringing her eyes to his own. They’re pure blue, just like the Rick she is accustomed to, but something swimming within those orbs is now different. Call it lust, love, or passion, whatever it may be, it’s strong.

And it’s aimed at her.

Beth would be lying if she said she’s never thought about it; thought about Rick Grimes in a decidedly non-fatherly way. There’s always been that something about him. From his personal appearance to his personality to the way he cares for his children, Beth knows it’s always been there. He’s attractive, smart, cunning, and can be funny when he wants to be. The blonde knows this; he’s hot, plain and simple.

And Daryl Dixon? Well, he’s certainly been the star in more than a fair share of some of Beth’s most personal, intimate dreams.

She finds herself beginning to breathe more heavily, her chest rising and falling greatly.

“We’ve seen you lookin’, Beth.” Rick tells her pointedly. “We’re not blind. When a beautiful woman looks at you, you take notice.”

“You don’t have to look no more, girl,” Daryl adds. “You can touch, but only if you want to.”

Rick agrees and nods along, his eyes examining Beth’s body appreciatively as he does so. She finds herself trembling in response to his gaze.

She can’t believe her ears. Rick and Daryl are both offering themselves up on a silver platter, and all for her. She thinks about pinching herself for a moment, wondering if perhaps this is all some sort of elaborate dream, but she decides that if it is, she’d rather stay anyway.

Still, it’s intimidating as hell. Up to this point, they’ve both simply been teacher figures within her life. Whether it be learning to shoot guns or a bow or how to deliver a fatal blow with a knife, they’ve emanated authority over her. Now they’re offering themselves to her, demanding to become equals, to join as a unit. It’s tempting, but frightening nonetheless.

“We’ve wanted this for a while now,” Rick admits eventually, his voice dropping its sultry quality. He must be able to sense her nerves, she figures. Slowly he extends his hand once more, pushing a strand of blonde hair back behind Beth’s ear. “Just didn’t know how to approach it. Figured your daddy would have our heads, if not you.”

She finds herself smiling softly, biting at her lip. “You’re not wrong,” she offers sincerely. Rick grins back, too.

“What do you think Beth?” Daryl asks her. “You don’t got to, but it’d be nice.”

She takes a moment to breathe out deeply, to compose herself. Even if it feels like years, it’s only been minutes since she thought she was about to have to kill a walker, to survive. And now she’s being offered the chance to be with two men she’s thought about being with, two men she knows without a doubt who care for and love her.

Fingertips still shaking slightly, her small palm wrapping itself around Rick’s shaft is enough a response as any.

He groans aloud, both amused and surprised by Beth’s daring venture. She continues to stroke him, her mind flashing back to only moments before when Daryl’s mouth was wrapped around where she is currently touching. The slickness of his cock only furthers the reality of this memory and the blonde finds herself pumping faster, stroking the older man in a way that makes him groan outward in pleasure.

“That a girl,” Daryl applauds, wrapping his hand around the back of her neck. His grip is solid but not too tight, and she finds she enjoys the pleasure of it. His fingertips begin to trace patterns along the skin there, causing Beth to shiver as she continues to pump Rick’s cock.

“You’re long,” she tells him, half still in awe over the entire situation. Rick grins coolly, extending a hand for the blonde to take. She does so and he slowly leads both her and Daryl further into the confines of their cell.

She takes a moment to look around, to savor every aspect of this very moment. Judging by the sheets and well-worn pillow, Beth figures that this is far from their first time in here. Her heartbeat picks up again at the thought.

When Daryl grips her by the shoulders and begins to slowly push her downward, she complies. Soon she is on her knees, having switched positions with the younger brunette. Rick’s cock stands at attention before her and she examines him thoroughly, enjoying the way his balls tighten slightly as she swipes a thumb across his tip.

“Go ahead,” Daryl whispers to her, motioning for her to lean forward. “You won’t be disappointed.”

Beth doesn’t need to be told twice.

Her tongue licks at Rick’s head, gathering her first taste of the man. She likes what she finds and precedes to wrap her mouth around him, doing her best not to use her teeth. She’s inexperienced in this area, like so many others, but she’s seen enough movies in the secret of her bedroom late at night to have some semblance of idea about what to do.

Beth chances a glance upward as she continues to take Rick in her mouth, surprised and pleased to see him kissing Daryl. Both men have their hands resting upon each other’s arms, holding forcefully. She sees Daryl’s tongue poke out, licking at the older male’s lower lip, and finds her own tongue poking out in response to swipe along the underside of his erection.

This pulls a deep groan from within Rick, one that Daryl swallows with ease.

She continues to care for Rick, using her hand when her mouth isn’t enough. Soon after and Daryl is grabbing her by the underarms, carefully helping her up. Their leaders cock falls from her lips, wet and angry red.

“This ain’t all about Rick now,” he teases, turning her to face him. “You deserve to feel good too, Beth.”

Her face heats up, but she refuses to look away. Not now, not after what she’d just done to Rick, what Daryl now wants to do to her. When he pulls her in for a kiss she accepts, realizing she can taste the both of them upon his lips. The sensation of his lips caressing her own causes her mouth to tingle, appreciative of the way Daryl kisses her. She can certainly say she’s never been kissed like this before.

Rick begins to touch her body as they kiss, starting at her shoulders and slowly making his way down until he’s cupping her small ass within the palms of his hands, kneading at the fabric of her robe. Beth moans into Daryl’s mouth, gripping him tighter by the chest, his worn t-shirt stretching beneath her fingertips.

“You like that?” Rick whispers, close enough to her ear that she can feel his breath caress her. She quivers, nodding mutely.

Before long Daryl pulls away, wiping at the spit gathered along his lip before he reaches for the ties that close her rob. Pulling the strings, the robe opens to reveal a small pink tank top. Rick helps her out of the robe as Daryl snatches the fabric of the top, feeling its lightweight within his fingers, before he pulls it up and over her head. Her breasts are exposed before him and she becomes suddenly self-conscious, attempting to burrow in closer to his chest.

Daryl shakes his head, pushing her backwards and into Rick’s waiting arms. “We want to see all of you.”

Rick nods, stroking the flesh of her stomach with his hands. Slowly they make their way up higher and then they’re cupping her small, pert breasts. “So beautiful,” Rick mumbles, peppering slight kisses along her neck and jaw.

Beth tilts her head to the side, easily lost in pleasure as she allows this man to care of her body.

“Why don’t you lay down on the cot, sweetheart?” Rick asks of her, kissing the back of her head before he lets her go.

She does as told, pleased by the warmth of the sheets as she nestles into the small bed. Rick and Daryl both stand before her, admiring her lithe frame. Remembering Daryl’s words, she does her best not to seem too embarrassed; still, her cheeks tint red.

“She’s perfect, isn’t she Daryl?”

The brunette merely grunts in response, nodding his head as he drops to his knees. Beth watches behind half-closed eyelids, waiting to feel hands on her body once more.

Rick distracts her by beginning to play with her nipples, seating himself beside her head, lulling her to rest it upon his clothed leg. Meanwhile, Daryl begins to pull at her pajama pants, removing them one pant leg at a time until they can be discarded upon the floor. He leans in and begins to trail kisses along her lower stomach and hips, his beard tickling her flesh as his lips leave her tantalized, ready for more.

Rick’s lips find her own and they begin to kiss. Beth finds herself just as excited by him as she had been by Daryl, and she reaches out for his cock, continuing to stroke him while they kiss.

Daryl, in the meantime, pulls her pure white underwear from off of her small frame, exposing Beth’s center before him. A blonde tuft of hair greats him and he smiles coyly, pulling softly at the strands and eliciting a moan from the girl.

It’s hard for her to focus, with Rick’s lips on her own and Daryl’s hand exploring her lower half. Her whole body feels as though it’s on fire, desperate for any and all forms of touch. When Daryl grasps her knees, pushing her thighs apart, these flames only seem to ignite further. And when his lips finally meet her, she feels ready to explode.

His warm breath on her center, paired with the scruffiness of his beard and the cool touch of his lips causes her lower half to ache with pleasure. Beth groans against Rick, rutting her hips in time with Daryl’s licks and sucks. She pulls back from the older male, choosing instead to bury her head within the crook of his arm.

“Daryl,” Beth moans, voice hoarse from pleasure. “Ung, don’t stop.” she pants out.

She can feel the man as he grins from below her, his tongue sweeping in quick succession across her clit. It doesn’t take long at all for Beth to cum, for her fire to burn its brightest. She swears she sees stars behind her eyelids as she cums, her wetness dripping down Daryl’s chin and hand leaving red welts where it’s digging into Rick’s wrist.

Both men hold her tightly through her orgasm and can feel it when her entire body tenses. She writhers beside them, moaning in pleasure until her orgasm comes to its end.

A panting mass on the bed, Rick holds her closely and brushes her hair from her eyes as she takes a moment to recover and calm down.

“That was…” Beth pauses, licking at her lips. “God.”

“I ain’t gonna complain if you wanna start callin’ me that,” Daryl teases, grinning as he wipes his mouth with his shirt. Afterwards, he pulls the garment off and tosses it aside. His pants follow soon after until he’s left in nothing at all, his own thick cock jutting outward and leaking precum. “Scoot back.”

Beth does as told, moving further onto the small bed. She watches, full of desire, as he begins to stroke his own cock in preparation. Rick spits into his hand, taking Daryl’s place as he begins to jack him off in earnest.

“Fuck,” Daryl pants out, his shaggy locks falling slightly into his field of vision. He pushes his hair back and loose strands cling to his sweaty forehead, beads of sweat trailing down his flushed neck and chest.

Rick is the one that aligns Daryl with Beth, his hand on Daryl’s cock as he positions her at his entrance.

“You’re sure about this?” It’s been good so far but both men know it’s still important to ask her, that it’s necessary for her to give her say so before they continue any further and do anything they won’t ever be able to take back.

Beth nods, her eyelids heavy from arousal. “I’m sure Daryl, I’m sure.”

Daryl nods, readying himself to slide inside of her, but Rick stops him with his hand. “Say it, Beth. Tell Daryl what you want him to do to you.”

She practically purrs from beneath them, clasping her breasts within her own hands. Her legs are spread wide and she can feel the tip of Daryl’s dick as it rests right near where she wants it most. “Fuck me Daryl,” she moans. “Please. Fuck me.”

He slides halfway in, pausing to allow Beth to adjust to his girth. She grimaces slightly, an interesting mix of pleasure and pain coursing through her system. She’s taken a boy’s cock, but never a man’s. Still, she knows the pleasure will eventually outweigh any discomfort and she nods for him to continue.

Rick is now kneeling beside her, cupping her cheek within his hand. He strokes his thumb carefully across her flesh, doing his best to help her through this first hurdle. Eventually Daryl is all of the way inside of her, filling her so fully she almost fears she may tear.

“I can feel everything,” she whispers in awe, eyes clenching tightly. “Fuck. Daryl.”

Slowly, ever so slowly, he pulls back out before slamming back in to the hilt. Beth lets out a loud mewl, an octave higher than usual, and her back arches to accommodate both his weight and the pressure of his cock inside of her.

“I think she’s ready to be fucked Daryl,” Rick smiles, pleased. “What about you?”

Daryl nods behind his bangs, lips tense and obviously trying his hardest to remain still. “I think so,” he agrees, offering Rick a quick kiss before pulling out and thrusting back in yet again.

This time, he doesn’t stop. He continues to pound into her, his balls slapping against her ass thrust after thrust. Beth is a mess of mumbling words beneath him, her own forehead clung to with sweat. Rick puts pressure on her clit with his fingertip, watching lustfully as Daryl’s cock slams into her and then back out.

“Fuck yeah.” Daryl’s groans increase, too. The blonde would probably be surprised by just how vocal he’s being if not for being too consumed by her own desires.

“You close?” Rick wonders. Daryl nods, and the older of the two begins stroking his own cock in earnest, admiring his front row view.

Daryl pants heavily, his fingertips digging crescent shaped marks into Beth’s hips as he fucks her raw. “So tight,” he offers, biting at his lip. “Fuck, so good.”

He’s forced to pull out a moment later, stroking his cock once before he cums in spirts along her stomach. His cock now spent, he drops both hands to his sides and sighs deeply.

Beth writhers beneath him, her body still on high alert and ready for another orgasm. She watches, pleased by her body’s ability to turn Daryl Dixon into such a wanton mess. Rick’s finger dips down into the mess upon her stomach, gather some of the younger males cum before licking his finger clean. The blonde watches in awe, panting heavily at the sight.

Daryl moves out of the way just in time for Rick to take his spot. He bends forward, kissing Beth soundly while simultaneously aligning himself. He pushes into her the very same time his tongue makes access with the inside of her mouth, swirling around and catching every last taste she has to offer him.

Beth groans against his lips, her hands wrapping around Rick’s neck as he begins thrusting into her with wild abandonment. His cock fills the void that Daryl’s had left and she can feel herself tightening around him with each thrust, milking him for all he is worth.

“Rick,” Beth pleads, eyes wide and filled with lust. “Fuck me, yeah. Harder.”

For a brief moment the only sounds to fill their cell comes in the form of labored breathing, of loud moans and groans. And then Rick’s face contorts slightly before Beth’s very eyes, pain flashing quickly across his features before being replaced by utter pleasure. It’s when she feels Daryl’s hand swipe across her ass that she realizes why—he’s got a finger inside of Rick.

Beth’s orgasm hits almost immediately afterwards, with Rick hot on her heels. One deeper, longer thrust and he cums inside of her, coating her inner walls as she trembles around his length, finding her own release.

She rests numbly on the bed afterwards, every single inch of her body sated and content. Eventually Daryl and Rick find places on either side of the blonde, wrapping their arms around her and each other to the best of their abilities.

“That was…” Beth swallows, not quite sure what to say.

Daryl nods in response while Rick laughs softly, kissing the blonde on the temple. “I have to be honest, I never thought somethin’ like this would happen.”

She laughs in disbelief, nodding along. “You’re not alone in thinkin’ that. But I’m happy it did.”

Daryl grunts slightly in thought, satisfied. “You really thought you were hearin’ walkers before?”

Beth shrugs slightly, suddenly embarrassed yet again. “At first,” she admits sheepishly. “But then…”

“But then?” Rick raises an eyebrow, urging her to press on.

“But then,” she continues, “I became curious.”

“Was your curiosity satisfied?”

Beth grins sincerely, nodding her head. “In more ways than one.”

She falls asleep rather quickly afterwards, in between the warmth of both men as they hold her tightly.


End file.
